


Third time's the charm

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, alternative universe, djinn!Robbie, genie!Robbie, sportarobbie, will come later friendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Suddenly the young kid yelped, falling backwards onto the ground, sitting there with wide eyes. The other kids turned around with surprise and concern. Ziggy had dropped the oil lamp, because there had suddenly been a purple, golden glittery, mist! The kids watched with wide eyes, as there suddenly appeared a man.The children find a magical oil lamp in an abandoned bunker of the abandoned factory...





	1. Two sweet wishes

Stephanie had just recently moved to Lazytown. Her parents thought the life in the city wasn't good for her, too loud, too busy, too polluted. So they send her off to stay with her uncle, in a quaint little town. There would be lots of fresh air, green grass and safe places to play outside. Stephanie wouldn't have to be cramped up inside all day then, and could move as much as she wanted!  
Stephanie hadn't been too keen on moving away from her family and friends, leaving them all behind, but she could always visit them, so she eventually relented. She had been in Lazytown before, once, when she was a few years younger. She had been there over the summer, also staying with her uncle. She barely remembered anymore though.

She had arrived with the train and quickly met her uncle, getting to see her room and unpacking things. After lunch, she went outside to go and see if there were any other children to play with. She met Ziggy, who introduced her to Pixel, Stingy and Trixie. They had been playing videogames the first time they had met, but it wasn't that hard to get them to play outside with her, after she had spend almost an hour outside alone, playing solemnly with herself.

Now a few weeks later, Stephanie usually hangs out with her friends outside and plays games and sports, sometimes even dancing -though none of the kids are really good at that. She didn't mind it much, though she missed dancing with her friends a lot. Maybe she could get Trixie to learn how to dance. Ziggy _liked_ dancing, but he was much younger than her and saw it more like playful dancing than a real exercise for himself.

One day while dancing by herself outside, someone had approached and complimented her on her dancing. The man had introduced himself as Sportacus, wearing an all blue work-out track-suit and a beanie, covering the tip of his ears. Stephanie was grateful for the compliment, but she was unsure about the other. She had learned to never trust strangers, but everyone knew everyone in such a little town, so he most likely was nice. And he offered to dance with her, showing her how he could dance -more of a mixture of a few dance moves and mostly aerobics- and she was incredibly glad to have someone to dance with.

Once her friends had joined the two of them, it was clear that Sportacus was already well acquainted with them, Ziggy especially being fond of him. He liked to say he was a "hero", because he was so strong and could do so much cool stuff.  
They spent the day playing together then, Sportacus obviously going easy on the kids, but they all had extremely much fun, they loved it. Stephanie warmed up quick to him as well, he was nice and cared about the kids, and he made sure they took breaks, eating some fruits -or sportscandy how he liked to call it- and drink enough water.

At the end of the day, Stephanie had gained a new friend and had a lot to write about in her diary. She and her friends and already planned something for the next day, which Trixie had come up with. It was something like a test of bravery.  
At the edge of town, there was an abandoned factory. The kids had discovered, that behind the huge billboard in front of it, was a hatch. They knew it lead down to something like a bunker or the sorts, that it was some sort of big room or another. In the hatch was a ladder leading down after all, and when they had dropped something down, the echo had been loud enough for them to judge that it was at least a room down there.  
The kids had planned to go there, go down. Look for hidden treasure maybe, or anything else that would be interesting for the kids.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The kids had assembled behind the billboard, everyone had a flashlight and Stingy even had a face-mask. Against dust, he said, because that place surely hadn't been visited in _years_. The kids knew that the factory had been abandoned for _at least_ a decade, and no one had been going in or out of that hatch in that time. The others thought the face-mask was a little over the top, but if it made Stingy happy, they didn't complain.  
Slowly, one after the other and with Stephanie in the lead, they descended down the ladder. Even though she was the newest in their group, she was one of the oldest and the most responsible out of them all. Pixel was a close second. They hadn't been sure if they wanted Ziggy going down there with them, but he promised to be careful and he didn't want to be left out, so they had let him tag along. He was one of their friends after all.

Once they were all down, they were met with a _very_ big room, which was _very_ dusty. Everything was hidden underneath a layer of dust, looking almost like freshly fallen _snow_. Letting the lights of their flashlights swirl around the room, they saw many cupboards, drawers, workbenches and many cartons, stacked on top of each other.

 

They quickly dispersed, every child going to some place. The lights of their flashlights let them know where everyone was, and even so, their voices echoed loudly enough for them to be able to hear each other when they were standing in the far ends of the room. It wasn't very exciting, most they found was garbage, parts of machines, other spare parts and lots of dust. Sometimes there were some things that looked interesting, which Stingy always loudly proclaimed as his. In the end, they stayed for a few hours and left again.

Once outside in the daylight, their eyes got adjusted slowly back to the brightness. They all were covered in dust and had a few various things with them. Stephanie had found a book that looked interesting, Stingy had some shiny things and a few coins, Pixel had a few small parts of machines, Trixie had found some metal marbles -or at least something that looked like it- and Ziggy had an oil lamp. The glass was chipped at the top and a little broken, but it seemed otherwise intact.

They made their way back to town then, they would need to clean up and get their treasures home. Stephanie and Trixie were in the lead, talking about what they had seen in the bunker and what they had found. Pixel and Stingy trailed behind, Stingy proclaiming that the bunker and everything in it should be _his_ , shining his coins, while Pixel let the words go through his head and studied the parts he got instead. Ziggy was trailing behind them all, looking at his oil lamp and carefully cleaning the glass part with his cape.

Suddenly the young kid yelped, falling backwards onto the ground, sitting there with wide eyes. The other kids turned around with surprise and concern. Ziggy had dropped the oil lamp, because there had suddenly been a purple, golden glittery, mist! The kids watched with wide eyes, as there suddenly appeared a man.  
Tall, taller than anyone they knew, pale with black hair in a pompadour and steely grey eyes. He looked like someone from a time longer ago, or maybe like someone simply rich? He wore a white button-up shirt, a dark maroon vest over it with golden rims and black buttons, a golden chain connected from the top button to the little pocket, a pocket watch inside. Black dress-pants and dress-shoes completed the outfit, together with a dark purple tailcoat -which would almost look black if they weren't outside in broad daylight.

He yawned and stretched, before looking around and seeing the kids, staring at him in disbelief. He didn't let that bother him, turning his gaze to the kid closest to the oil lamp -which he carefully picked up.  
"You've awoken me", the man stated, looking at Ziggy. "You may make two wishes, which I wall grant, for you have freed me, temporarily".  
Ziggy was still gaping at the man, before he sprung to his feet in excitement. "You're a- a _genie?"_ , he asked, bouncing up and down. His friends got to his sides as well then, to get a better look at the genie.  
"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination", he rolled his eyes in annoyance, shaking his head and crossing his arms. He hated kids.  
"Oh", Ziggy's demeanor deflated, his gaze falling to the ground in disappointment. And here he thought he had found a real wish-granting genie...  
"He's joking, Ziggy!", Stephanie giggled and nudged Ziggy in his side. The little boy immediately looked up again, instantly filled with excitement again and a bright smile on his face.

"Wait, don't genies usually grant _three_ wishes?", Pixel asked, looking up to the genie and crossing his arms. What was up with that! Why did Ziggy only get two?  
"Because I had been enjoying a _nap_ , when he awoke me and let my _home fall to the ground"_ , was the answer, completed with a snarl on the man's face.  
"Sorry! You had scared me, is all", Ziggy apologized quickly, sad he only got two wishes, but still glad he _did_ get wishes. That was still amazing!  
"Whatever", the genie grumbled, a little impatient it seemed. "Tell me your wishes now, so that I may go back to rest".

Ziggy didn't need to think long about his first wish, not knowing how sneaky and tricky genies could be with how they took the words for a wish. "I wish for a mountain of candy!".  
The other kids groaned, having already expected such a wish. Only Stephanie was a little concerned, because she could imagine that the wish needed to be phrased the correct way. What if there would appear a _literal mountain_ made out of candy?  
"Your wish", the genie said, a smirk on his face, "may be granted". He snapped his fingers, a little of the same purple, golden glittery, mist appearing.

"Where... where is it?", Ziggy asked after a while, confused, looking around. He saw no candy here, anywhere! But he had wished for a _mountain_ of candy!  
"It is right here", the genie said and smirked, holding out a hand to Ziggy. He leaned down and forward to be closer to Ziggy as well, looking like a stiff doll.  
Ziggy furrowed his brows, looking at the man's hand. On it was something, not bigger than a hershey's kiss. But he could clearly see it, it was a piece of chocolate, looking like a mountain. The chocolate was very detailed and looked like a real mountain. The young boy took it from his hand, frowning.  
"That's not what I wanted!", he said and looked up to the genie angrily, who had straightened his posture again.  
"It is what you asked for. A _mountain,_ of candy. I do believe you are holding a mountain made entirely out of candy, are you not?", the man grinned, snickering when Ziggy slowly nodded. The kid was clearly disappointed though.

"You have to word your wish carefully Ziggy", Stephanie said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling gently at him. He nodded, plopping the chocolate into his mouth. His face did light up again though, the chocolate tasted amazing! Maybe he should wish for more?  
"I wish-" " _Wait!"_ , Ziggy was interrupted by Pixel, making the child frown again.  
"What?", the young kid asked, looking over to the older child. He wondered what Pixel wanted, that he just interrupted his wishing like that!  
"Think carefully about what you wish for. You could ask for _anything_ and you have to carefully word it too", he explained, getting a nod from Ziggy.  
" _Not_ anything", the genie chimed up, making the children look to him with questioning gazes. It made him sigh and rub his temples with one hand.

"I cannot kill or grant the wish to kill -doubt you'd do that anyways-, I cannot temper with free will and I have no power over the dead", he explained short and brief for the children. He didn't think that that candy boy would come up with any wishes that could've been against those roles, but he had to _lecture_ that other kid.  
"Ah". The kids nodded in understanding, more or less. Ziggy was needed to be explained what "temper with free will" meant, but that was easily explained to him by Trixie.  
"Can I wish later?", Ziggy asked the genie then, hoping he had some time to come up with his second wish. He wanted it to be a good one after all!  
"You may, yes", though the man looked annoyed, he agreed. "I will rest in my lamp, then". And before another word could be said, the genie disappeared into mist, which vanished inside the lamp.

The kids stared at each other for a while, before they decided to proceed in getting back to town. They talked among themselves, deciding that they shouldn't tell anyone about the genie. Stingy wanted the wish for himself, saying it should be _his_ , but Stephanie -and Pixel- said that it was Ziggy's wish and he could do what he wanted with it.

Once in town again, they all went home to get cleaned up, Ziggy deciding to leave the genie and his lamp at home. The man had said he wanted to sleep after all, so Ziggy wouldn't want to disturb him again! He wondered what else he did inside that lamp, how he lived inside there.  
When Ziggy was outside with his friends again, he soon forgot about it all and just had fun playing with them. Sportacus had joined them as well, everyone keeping their trip to the bunker a secret.

Only when everyone was on their way back home, did Ziggy think about the wish he still had. He couldn't come up with much, and the stuff he did come up with was too hard to phrase in a way it couldn't be mistaken. When he was ready for bed, he had decided.  
Carefully rubbing at the lamp, Ziggy was ready for the strange mist to emit from the lamp and form into the shape of the tall man. Said man looked tired, but had a plate with a slice of cake in his hands. Seeing Ziggy -who looked at him with big eyes- he snapped his fingers and the cake disappeared.  
"Have you decided?", the genie asked, tugging at his tailcoat to straighten it a little.

"Yes!", Ziggy nodded and smiled happily, he was excited! Of course he was, because getting a wish granted was just really cool!  
"I wish to get from you, many pieces of candy, hundreds! And every piece at least as big as these taffys!", Ziggy said, showing the genie a piece of taffy he had. Without saying how big the pieces should be, the genie could just make really small pieces after all!  
The tall man narrowed his eyes at Ziggy, letting the wish go through his head. The kid had stated what he wanted -candy-, how much he wanted -hundreds- how _big_ the candy-pieces should be -taffy-sized- and that they had to be from _him_. Which was the second smartest of the wish, since he could've just taken the candy from someone else then.

"Your wish shall be granted", he sighed in defeat, snapping his fingers. The familiar mist formed on the ground, and when it vanished, there was a small mountain out of candy-pieces. Chocolates and taffys, to be exact.  
Ziggy immediately jumped into the candy, delighted and giggling with glee, throwing the candy in the air. He didn't notice that the genie turned back to mist and vanished in the lamp, which shortly after disappeared.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The kids hadn't asked about the genie and the lamp for the next few days, until someone decided to ask Ziggy if he had his final wish and what he wished for. He had told them happily of course, even giving them all a piece of his delicious candy, not minding that the others clearly would've wished for something else, more useful. Once asked about the genie and the lamp though, Ziggy had to admit that it had just kind of vanished after he had said his last wish. The kids all wondered what had happened with it, until Sportacus appeared again and they all started playing together again.

The topic didn't come up for weeks, the kids eventually forgetting about it all together. Only when Stingy was window-shopping and spotted a very familiar oil lamp in a window, the the kid remember. Of course, he wanted it to be _his_ and he wanted to have wishes too! So he went into the shop and claimed it as his, until he had to pay for it sadly. Deciding to not let the others know about his possession of the genie, Stingy hurried back home.

Once safe inside his room, he carefully rubbed the oil lamp -almost more like caressing it. The golden glittering purple mist came from it and settled down on the ground, wide-spread out. Good thing Stingy had a large room and had enough room for whatever was happening.  
Forming from the mist were quite a few shapes, until Stingy could see the genie laying in a huge pile of pillows -varying shades of orange and purple-, which were all very fuzzy and fluffy. And the tall man was just _sleeping_ there, not having a care in the world.

" _Ahem!"_ , Stingy loudly cleared his throat, startling the genie awake. He rubbed his eyes, looking around confused, until his eyes landed on Stingy. He groaned and put his face in his hands. Of _course_ some kid would look for his lamp again and try and get wishes out of him.  
"If I wasn't obligated to fulfill at least one wish, I would just ignore you", the man grumbled, very annoyed. He had been enjoying such a nice sleep! And now he had to grant this _brat_ at least one wish. He'd be so nice to grant him two, but mostly so that the kid could _unwish_ something. The genie was sure Stingy wasn't smart enough to wish from him.

"You will grant me three wishes, like in the stories", Stingy declared, just _deciding_ that the genie would do that, instead of asking nicely.  
"You brat are lucky to receive _one_ , yet alone _two",_ the man growled. He snapped his fingers, suddenly standing and all the pillows having disappeared. He glared at Stingy, who just glared _back at him_ , until the little guy gave up the staring contest.  
"I want for everything to be _mine!"_ , he declared, clearly not thinking about his phrasing, only his wants. It made the genie snicker and shake his head softly at the stupidity.  
"If you insist", he snickered some more, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the room was filled with little paper slips and a few various items, like the word "thing" made out of wood. On the paper slips were written, that every "thing" in this book belonged to Stingy Spoilero, also stating the name of the book.

Stingy gasped when he was suddenly standing in a pile of paper and strange items, everything just being a "thing". Every "thing" belonged to him now, every "thing" in every book and all the things that were just that. Things. Nothing that could be named anything else than "thing". It was mainly paper littering his floor now though.  
"That's _not_ what I _meant!"_ , he exclaimed loudly, glaring at the genie again. Though _so many_ things belonged to him now, and everyone would know it... Though it wasn't what he had wanted!  
"But what you _said_. Every thing is yours now", the man replied with a smug grin, pulling at his vest to straighten it a little again. Stingy huffed angrily, crossing his arms.

"Can I grant you another wish, or will you let me sleep in peace?", the man asked then, impatient. He was tired and wanted to sleep, this kid was annoying as well.  
"Haven't you slept enough while being trapped?", Stingy asked instead, raising a brow. The genie looked like he was a few centuries old, especially with his lamp.  
"I am _always_ tired kid. Now stop asking questions, _I'm waiting"_ , he was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Stingy to finally go and ask his second wish, letting him have his peace.

" _Fine_. I want _your_ lamp, to be _mine"_ , Stingy declared then, a smug grin on his face. Sure, he hadn't thought about the phrasing whatsoever again, but he was _pretty_ sure that the man only had _one_ lamp he could give to Stingy.  
"Whatever you want with it, I am sure I can grant this wish to you as well", the man shrugged lightly and snapped his fingers once more. In the room appeared a tall lamp, orange with spheres at the top, a cream coloured lampshade. It was slightly shorter than the genie  
"It will be a little dark in my home now, but I am _so glad_ to have served you. Farewell, _Stinky"_ , and with those words, the genie disappeared once more into mist and into the oil lamp, which promptly vanished right before Stingy could grab it.  
"It's _STINGY!"_ , he called after the genie, not caring if he could be heard or not. Now he had so many _useless_ things! Well, at least it were _his_ useless things....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

That Stingy had been in the possession of the magic lamp had quickly been discovered the next time someone had looked inside a book at the first few pages, were it was stated that Stingy owned every "thing" that was written in the book. Once it had been discovered, the children asked where he had found it, why he hadn't told anyone and what exactly he had wished for.

No one was surprised to hear he had wanted everything to be his -Trixie snickered at what the genie made out of that wish- and that he had wanted the magic lamp to be his _as well_. The girls both couldn't stop themselves from giggling, when they heard that Stingy had gotten a normal lamp that the genie had apparently owned. Stingy _wasn't_ amused though, grumbling at his wasted wishes. _Especially_ since _Ziggy_ had gotten his wish to work like he had wanted to.

When Sportacus arrived, he asked what Stingy was so upset about, but before a word about the wish-fulfilling genie could be said, Pixel said that that Stingy just couldn't get something that he wanted to be his, even though it didn't belong to him. That seemed to be enough of an explanation for Sportacus, so he dismissed the topic and bribed the kids to play with him again. Of course the children accepted, loving to play with their "hero" and watching him do cool things. And he always helped them out as well, saving them when they were about to fall and hurt themselves somehow.

No one had ever visited Sportacus' home, though they all knew where it was. It was near the edge of town, a small blue painted house with white window frames and a light wooden door. He usually wasn't home anyways, but outside. He either was playing with the children or he was exercising on his own. He did help the other people in town a whole lot too, helping with gardening, carrying heavy things, helping to build things sometimes as well. He was liked by everyone in town, and everyone trusted him.

He truly was a "hero", not just for the children. Everyone appreciated him being here though, Sportacus looked out for the kids, taught them how to eat healthy and go to bed at an appropriate hour. He kept them out of harms way and taught them how they could stay save. He was a very good rolemodel, understanding the children and seeing them as an equal. In general, everyone loved him -there were very few who didn't like him, though most of those tolerated him at least.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The old oil lamp had found its way into someone's attic. It didn't exactly _matter_ where it was, because if it was found and _rubbed_ was in fate's hands -which lately had seemed to doom the poor genie to have him fulfill wishes of ten year old brats. Or however old they were, the guy didn't need to know it after all. He was just glad to finally have some time to sleep again and be on his own, though who knew if it would last longer than the last time? At least the wishes from that Stinky kid had been easy enough to do. His lamp was easily replaced as well, having magic was making his life much easier.

It made it also very much _lazier_. He could just make himself whatever he wanted with a snap of his fingers or twirl of his hand. Sadly, things worked better -and _tasted_ better- when they were self-made and _not_ made with magic. But being trapped in an old oil lamp, unable to leave most of the time, limited the choices of his eating.  
It also limited the choices of what to do with all of his free time, trapped in the lamp. Which resulted in him doing _many_ things on his own, instead of using magic. Well, of course he still used magic to help him with anything he did, but not to just make things appear.

The genie took to sewing in his free time, when he wasn't asleep and unable to. It calmed him down, cleared his mind and allowed it to wander. And whatever piece of clothing he made, was carefully crafted, made out of only the best materials, and simply beautiful. He made his own clothes himself as well, taking great pride in them -in his appearance in general as well.

He liked to invent stuff as well. He was usually tinkering away at some machine or another, though he often forgot to finish them or forgot what the machine was supposed to do. So either he scraped it, never finished it, or he just continued building it and hoped for the best. Yeah, sometimes his inventions could get dangerous and _maybe_ explode or hurt him otherwise, but he _usually_ was fine. He could take care of himself after all, and he had magic to help him -though it wasn't that useful for real injuries that weren't just minor cuts and bruises.

What his favorite activity was though, knew anybody who ever met him. And that was to _sleep_. Cuddled up in a pile of fuzzy and fluffy pillows, sometimes with blankets, usually without, or curled up in his fuzzy orange recliner he had in his lamp. He loved sleeping and resting, doing nothing at all and just letting time pass by.  
The problem was, that he usually couldn't sleep very well or very deep. _If_ he fell into a dep and restful slumber, it usually lasted _very_ long. It only happened when his lamp had decided to seek a place to hide where it wouldn't be found for _years_. And he usually slept through those years.

While being in a place where he could be easily found, or when he was in possession of someone, he usually had troubles falling asleep. Either his mind was buzzing with thoughts, the outside world was just _too noisy_ or his mind simply refused to go to sleep no matter how exhausted he was.  
He was used to it now, having to grant wishes for people quite often in his life now, but he hated it. He just wanted to sleep and let time pass by him, uncaring what happened in the outside world, but fate was against him.

The next time he had fallen asleep in a a little more restful sleep, he was startled awake by his home being picked up and carried somewhere. The genie had no idea how much time had passed, but hopefully a bit more than just a few weeks -though he didn't feel all that rested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have this written so take it  
> There will never be consistent updates with me, so just bear with me  
> I don't even know if anyone is reading this, but I hope you enjoyed it I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted a lazy af genie, so of course it had to be Robbie!  
> Also he is more of a victorian-age genie than the ones we all know, because the ones we all know always look like they come from far away lands like india or somewhere.  
> Robbie's lamp hasn't traveled that far though, SO! He looks very dapper.  
> This probably won't be too long, but who knows. I don't plan on writing too much for it at least ^^;


End file.
